simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Sovereign States
NATO is one of the largest federations in White Giant that provides assitance to developing countries by teaching them about economics, war and the general managing of their interests, it consists of 25 powerful countries that have an outstanding economy and a sizeable defensive and offensive military. The federation is currently led by The Kingdom of Aquitania since the year 2852. The federation imitates the system of the Soviet Federation, a trusted ally, doing this in admiration of their organisation and strength. Other pages related to NATO: NATO Voting History, NATO Executive Assembly 'Ideology Statement ' National-Militant Justice Assistance-Revolution Tactical-Economies Organization-Projection 'Location ' The location of the 25 countries are located in the following continents: Antilia Major, Auriga Bella, Draca Mixor, Eridana, Hercula Major, Paova Major, Lynx Minor and Virgina Bella. 'History ' NATO was founded by Yugobania Empire and The Democratique in the year 2810. First called DAAFAR and was only four nations strong. Around the year 2815 Yugobania Empire experienced civil unrest in a slave country occupied by it, losing to the people. The Democratique took power in the year 2816, and in a period of four years, the Yugobania Empire came back and the federation was named Revolutionary Nations, the federation then attracted many nations worldwide. Great Britainia became a member in 2826, becoming the first Secretary of Defense, United kingdom of tamworth joined shortly afterwards, followed by United Kingdom of Takur, Kingdom of Shaikot, Rotterdam, The Kingdom of Aquitania, PJMAX and finally the Confederate States of America. Joining years later were Northern Italaca, among others. In that time Great Britainia began the reforms that shaped the federation radically. Around 2834 a vote to change the federation name was made, Nato was the name chosen to replace the previous one, with Great Britainia (Daniel Oneill) leading, the federation entered a relatively peaceful era, the beginning of the Britainian Era. 'Britainian Era' The Britainian Era lasted from 2836 to 2844, a period of eight years, it was an era of great advancement and activation for NATO, reforms were passed and ties with other federations were involved and jobs were given to different countries to aid in the development, a "key" era to the federation under the leadership of London Pride. 'Confederate Era' Lasting from 2845 to 2852, a period of nearly eight years, a time of alliance and involment in extraplanetary issues, president Alan Watt of the Confederate States of America. He fulfilled his promise at making NATO a more democratic and liberal federation. 'Soviet Federation Alliance & Expansion' In 2844 acting on his own, General Davis´ son, Colonel Davis IV left White Giant to explore the nearby planet of Kebir Blue. Upon landing he established The Cuban Empire ''in the name of Yugo Empire. Once firmly settled he began talks with a member of the Soviet Federation, the United Autonomous Republics. After a reasonable amount of time, the two parties drafted an agreement called the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac (AQT), bounding the two federations in an alliance. Now the allied Unions are thinking on adding a third federation from Little Upsilon or Golden Rainbow to the strong alliance. NATO ISAF, a federal branch, was created as a training federation, it is currently headed by Emperor Ahmed. '2850--present Great Depression Crisis' The WG Great Economic Depression affected most of the nations in the federation, the most affected at the time was the Yugo Empire, the causes for the recession remains unknown, it is believed to have been the rapid plummet of the gold coin from 220B to 180B in just two real months, very fast for such an important currency, other believed causes are the movement of weapons and materials to space markets (movement made August 30) the countries were "panic buying" the materials that were to be moved. That may have caused the materials´ and weapons´ their rapid inflation rate and the corporations and countries that need them had to pay a much higher cost, making the price of the products created with those materials and weapons increase and so creating a "domino effect" on all major and necessary products in WG. The latter is a reasonable cause. Furtherly, with the chairman inactivity and the votes "deadlocking" everytime, the federation didnt have a leader from 2848 to 2852, and one was needed urgently in the world crisis of 2850, Wolfker of Aquitania being elected two years later. 'Aquitanian Era Elected in the year 2852, The Kingdom of Aquitania was chosen in a time of world crisis, King Richard VIII Wolfker promised to keep the federation moving and with the help of Stritch placed a more strict observation of "inactive" members. A motto for the federation was established and further alliances were planned with different federations around WG and the Star System, one which included an alliance with the Little Upsilon federation: the Independent Defense Coalition. With the reactivation of NATO FTA, the depression of 2853 dissolved away from the federation. When the Kosovo Crisis began, the economies of the many countries plunged again to the ground, but recovered quickly when the crisis ended. '''Kosovo Crisis The'' Kosovo Crisis, beginning in the late year 2853, was ignited by the Soviet North Korean invasion of the former United Kingdom of Takur and its refusal to remove military units from Aquitanian soil when Takur fell into Korean power, after the previous events Korea proposed the signing of a suspicious peace treaty (yet to be signed), promising to remove his troops if signed, yet Korea has not removed their troops from The Kingdom of Aquitania, as investigations from NATO grew, it was known that Korea created a federation named Kosovo Pact, action is yet to be taken from the federal high command and general votings. January 24, 2854, a voting ballot was opened to decide if the federation should go to war with Soviet North Korea´s slave, Peoples Republic of Hue, the ballot passed April 14 2854. War was cancelled the same year for various reasons, but left many nations with a huge debt and anger, after a year later, debt in the federation was significantly reduced and the countries aimed for economic recovery and advancement. 'Independent Defense Coalition Alliance' Bryce Wolfker, son of Richard VIII Wolfker of Aquitania, traveled to Little Upsilon and settled a colony once there in the name of The Empire of Aquitania, instantly contacting the chair of the federation of the Independent Defense Coalition, forming an official Non Agression Pact within a few months, signed both in Holt City and Arcadia, capital of both chair countries. ''Little Upsilon date August 19, 2846; White Giant date October 8, 2856. 'Chairman Timeline' *Yugobania Empire (General Davis) founding DAAFAR along with The Democratique in 2809, he was chairman until the year 2816. *State of Yugobania, later Republic of Yugo (General Davis) 2820-2836 *The Democratique (Chairman during Yugo Wars) 2816-2820 abdicated in favor of London Pride. *Great Britainia (Daniel Oneill) 2836-2844 *Ishballian Holy Empire 2844-2845 abdicated in favor of the Confederate States of America. *Confederate States of America 2845- 2852. *The Kingdom of Aquitania 2852-present 'Heads of Ministries and Integrants' *'Ministry of Administration' #''Chairman: The Kingdom of Aquitania'' #''Republic of Stritch'' *'Ministry of Federal History and Archives ' #''Ministry Head: Kingdom of Hermantine'' #''The Kingdom of Aquitania'' *'Ministry of Defense' #''Ministry Head: Regnum Dei '' #''Yugobania Empire'' *'Ministry of Economy' #''Ministry Head: thetheth'' #Confederate States of America *'Ministry of Foreign Affairs' #''Ministry Head: Rotterdam'' #''Vacant'' #''Vacant'' *'Ministry of Intelligence' #''Ministry Head: 'Republic of Stritch'' #''Vacant'' #''Vacant'' *'Ministry of Infrastructure' #''Ministry Head: The Empire of Sabatta'' #''Vacant'' *'Ministry of Propaganda' #''Ministry Head: Caprica'' ''NATO Daily Telecom '' Recovering from a war preparation, NATO now enters a peaceful era once again, the result of the war threat plummeted at least seven economies to the ground, placed four more on debt and distabilized the still recovering economies, while a proposal to form an Executive Assembly was planted recently. As of January 18, 2856, a Federal Assembly (FA) was established to better operate NATO. Hanma selis 22:47, September 9, 2011 Wolfker 22:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Vanqar 15:35 17 August (EST) Category:Federations